This invention relates to a cushioned stop member for a sliding panel assembly especially of the type having three or more sliding panels. Such assemblies are used on closet doors and room partitions. Usually, the sliding panels have interlocking flanges or stop members which limit movement of one panel relative to another so that a closet door for example can be completely opened or closed by moving only the outer panel. Such constructions are shown for example in the following U.S. patents:
2,850,089 issued Sep. 2, 1958 to Burke PA0 2,908,051 issued Oct. 13, 1959 to Sparkes PA0 4,107,878 issued Aug. 22, 1978 to Baus
With such prior art arrangements, there is an impact between the flanges or stop members which may be noisy and possibly damaging if the panels are moved too quickly. The cushioning stop member of this invention allows the panels to engage each other without noise and with less risk of damage.